Pko primary info
Pirate King Online (pko) is a world of adventure... Start living the life you wanted. Eat and sleep as you wish; curse and steal as you like; leave and sail as far as you yearn. You are free to live in a world with rules of your own. Create a name for yourself through your conquest of maritime towns and hunting of treasures. Build up a reputation among the pirates community, and earn the respect and adoration given to you by your fellow pirates. Start living the adventure of your life! Start now or walk the plank! This is PKO! The main characters are Lance, A noble swordsman and great sailer! Gender Male Date of Birth Ist March Place Isle of Demon Introduction: Born in the Isle of Demon. Lance discovered his innate power while defending the demonic tribes that raised him against his own race, the Humans. With his newfound abilities, Lance dashed into the Gate of Truth, despite the strong protest of the demon chieftain. From there, he learned the truth about everything of this world. Due to the overwhelming knowledge, he entered a coma. A hundred years later, a sorceress, Lemon, set foot on the Isle. With her arrival, Lance awoke from his coma. Both of them went on a treasure hunt together and after two years, they go their separate ways. Lance set his aim to seek out the Sword of Seraphim, which will open a portal to the Gateway of Heaven.Basic Class Swordsman, Hunter, Explorer Specialized Class Crusader, Sharpshooter, Voyager Ami, Gender Female Date of Birth Unknown Place Galley Isle Introduction: Of unknown origins. Although Ami looks like a human child on the outside, she will not grow up nor grow old. This is due to the special genes that only she possesses. She has the ability to commute with Nature and the surroundings, allowing her to talk with animals and monsters. She can heal any wound without much effort and has the ability to invent some unique items unknown to this world. She was being hunted due to her unique abilities. Tired of hiding from her persuers, she summoned a tsunami to sweep away her enemies. The chase finally ceased and she became a wanted criminal. Finally, she joined Phyllis and her gang to dominate the ocean. Basic Class Herbalist, Explorer Specialized Class Cleric, Seal Master, Voyager Carsise, Gender Male Date of Birth 11th June Place Ascaron Introduction: Child of a human and demon, his father was the only survivor of the demon tribe and his mother was a simple woman from a fishing village. When Carsise was twelve, the identity of his father was exposed. Both his parents were put to the stake and burnt to death. Obeying his father's last words, he did not take revenge on the village and started a life of wandering. However, he was despised everywhere he go due to his bloodline. Undaunted, he moved from place to place. Finally, the determined Carsise found Lance and Phyllis who embraced him for who he really is and the three of them started off a new life of exploration together. Basic Class Swordsman Specialized Class Champion Phyllis, Gender Female Date of Birth 7th November Place Ascaron Introduction: Talented sailor with genes of a goddess. Born of royalty, Phyllis is knowledgable of the sea. Her divine geneology contributed to her winning a sailing competition held at Thundoria Castle when she was only ten years old. But, she got disqualified due to usage of forbidden cannons. She is a bit cranky, lazy, vain and irresponsible due to this fact: She can only live till thirty. However, the words of a wise sage awakened her: "Because you do not have long to live, you should make full use of your remaining time in this world to do what you really want". This brightened her up and she formed a band of pirates with Lance, Carsise and Ami to rob other pirates, bringing fear to the ocean.Basic Class Hunter, Herbalist, Explorer Specialized Class Sharpshooter, Cleric, Seal Master, Voyager There is a introduction to the characters.